


Time Doesn't Ease The Heart Ache

by ProcrastinatingFangirl94



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 07:09:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7967254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProcrastinatingFangirl94/pseuds/ProcrastinatingFangirl94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A time travel AU. Peggy Carter is trying to figure out about zero matter when she's pulled through a black hole into the future, along with Howard Stark and Edwin Jarvis. What happens when Peggy and Steve reunite at long last? What happens when Tony meets a young version of his father, and Jarvis?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time Doesn't Ease The Heart Ache

**Author's Note:**

> So this was totally just meant to be a drabble, but it kinda became a ficlet. Oops. I just felt really inspired with the idea of Peggy and Steve reuniting in the future, and Tony's reaction to a young version of his father was too good to pass up. I won't lie, the characterisation might be a little off, especially with the other avengers, but I may have taken some of the characterisation from the cartoon series instead of the cinematic universe, so apologies
> 
> This is a one shot, not a mini series. I have no idea what would happen if it were to be a series, and I'd have to change the ending, so please don't comment asking for it to be a series
> 
> Set post Age of Ultron, but pre Civil War, and set sometime in episode 3, season 2 of Agent Carter

Peggy Carter, Edwin Jarvis and Howard Stark were all gathered in Howard Stark’s library, and to no surprise, Howard Stark had ordered his butler, Edwin Jarvis, to pour him out a drink. He made himself comfortable in his wooden armchair, Edwin Jarvis hovering nearby. Correct posture, as taught. Meanwhile, Peggy Carter was standing across from Howard, a long wooden table between them. She’d placed her glass on the table. The only other objects on the table were either files, or boxes holding the files inside.

Howard took a swig from his drink. “Who is Dottie Underwood?”

“She kidnapped you,” answered Jarvis, as he was known. No response. “At gun point. Not too long ago.” This time, Howard looked up at Jarvis, outright confused. Jarvis placed a hand on Howard’s shoulder. “You were wearing your brown leather jacket.”

Howard clicked his fingers. “The Russian knock out with the killer back hand.” Howard seemed almost proud of the fact he remembered this woman, and glanced at Jarvis proudly. Jarvis shook his head at Peggy. She refrained from rolling her eyes. “The Soviet spy at an old man’s club? The hell you got yourself into Peg?” He took another swig as he glanced at his female friend.

“I don’t know. But at least I know where to start looking.”

Peggy turned to leave, only for a black hole to suddenly appear. They were all taken aback at the appearance of a black hole. As the person closest to the black hole, Peggy felt it pull her towards it. Howard clutched onto his chair, whilst Jarvis was stood still in sheer shock. Unfortunately for them, the black hole had a life of its own, and drew them all into it with a sudden force that hadn’t been there before.

 

Steve Rogers had been training in the new Avengers compound, working up a sweat. He had Sam with him for company, but he was in his own mind set. After all, he had to prove himself worthy of being an Avenger, whereas Steve already was one.

A loud sound echoed through the building. Looking towards the source of the noise, he realised it was a security breach. He glanced over to Sam, who’d stopped working out and caught Steve’s eye. He nodded at Steve, before they both ran to where the main doors were. An emergency calls for all hands on deck, and Steve wasn’t about to let the team down.

He assessed who had answered the loud alarm call. Wanda, Vision, Sam, Natasha, and Clint. Tony hardly visited, and kept to his place. Thor and Bruce had gone, both on their own personal missions. At least there were enough of them to take on any threat that had arisen.

“It would seem a black hole has appeared,” informed Vision.

“Where?” asked Steve.

“In the meeting room.”

“Avengers, to the meeting room.”

“Does he really still say Avengers before everything?” Clint mumbled to Natasha so he wouldn’t hear.

Natasha half smiled. “Let the old man have this.”

They pelted down the corridors until they slammed into the meeting room, just as the black hole was closing. There, stood before Steve, was Peggy Carter, along with Howard Stark, and a person he’d never met before.

 

Peggy Carter felt herself land on two feet, surprisingly, in what could only be described as a polished meeting room. She heard Howard Stark stumble beside her, and heard Edwin Jarvis push Howard Stark gently off him. As Peggy began to take in her surroundings, her eyes landed on the crowd of people who’d formed. However, before she’d even finished scanning the faces, one stood out to her like a beacon.

Simultaneously, both Steve and Peggy had said the other’s name, stood in shock.

“Isn’t she the pretty girl you were staring at before?” asked Natasha, remembering the time they’d snuck into a S.H.I.E.L.D. base, wherein they were compromised by a computer who’d been stalling for time. Not a fun mission.

“She’s smoking hot!” said Sam, cracking a smile as he studied her. Natasha gave him a dig.

Steve didn’t hear the jab. Partially due to the blaring alarm, which still hadn’t stopped. Peggy hadn’t either, too shocked at Steve’s presence to care. The others had adjusted to the sound by now, but it didn’t make the sound any less irritating. Several members were complaining about it, before it eventually stopped.

It was Howard Stark who strode over with a big grin on his face, and hugged Steve. “Look at you! He survived, Peg! He survived!” said Howard, looking over to Peggy briefly, before looking back at him. “My proudest achievement to date.”

“What about your flying car, Mr Stark?” asked Edwin Jarvis, finally speaking.

“Sorry Jarvis, but this was better,” said Howard, still in awe over Steve.

“Wait, did he just say Mr Stark and Jarvis?” asked Clint.

“Yes, he did,” said Natasha. The pair looked at each other. Clint nodded at her, and Natasha pulled out a gun. “Who are you?”

“Nat, don’t,” said Steve, his eyes still glued on Peggy’s.

“Peggy Carter. This is Edwin Jarvis, loyal butler to Howard Stark,” said Peggy, standing up straight, head held high.

Natasha narrowed her eyes. Steve held up his hand to her as he walked over to Peggy. Peggy also walked towards him. They met in the middle, a short distance between them. They both stared at each other, looking over to see anything that might tell them they were imposters or fake.

“Tell me something only Steve Rogers would know,” said Peggy, following protocol regarding a suspicious situation.

“Before I became Captain America…” Steve took a deep breath. “I was very unfit. You saw me before. You know what I looked like.” Peggy opened her mouth, but Steve carried on. “I… I was beat up. I tried to fight, but I was so small and useless… I pointed out each spot to you as we drove to the base. You looked at me then the way you’re looking at me now. Sympathetic.” Peggy half smiled, her head drooped down slightly. Her posture had relaxed somewhat from the tense stance she’d held previously. “Tell me something only Peggy Carter would know.”

“Before you became Captain America, you were this… this scrawny little man. The general was training you all, because by some miracle, they’d allowed you to train. Thank god they did. I had to help with training. These other men were incompetent and sexist, and it was a relief to have someone treat me with some respect. You always thought outside the box. When the general tested you all with the grenade, you were the only one who jumped onto it, despite the risk, in order to save lives. You found an alternative way to capture the flag when he told everyone to try. Captain America may be the man with the abs, but you were always a hero Steve, even before you became Captain America.”

Steve smiled. Without another word passing between them, they embraced. Peggy rested her hand on his abs, unable to help herself, and breathed in the man she loved. Steve buried his face into her hair, taking her in, and wrapped his arms securely around her. It was quite an endearing scene. Jarvis shed a tear or two.

“Should we tell Tony?” Wanda asked, keeping her voice low so as to not break the moment.

“I don’t think that’s a good idea. Mr Ego has daddy issues,” answered Natasha, equally keeping her voice low. Her gun was now placed back into its holster.

“Peg, what are- what are you doing here?” asked Steve, pulling away after what the others deemed a long time. Too long for friends.

“I… well…” began Peggy, too flustered to answer properly. She rarely felt flustered, but Steve Rogers had that effect on her. Confused, she tilted her head to the side. “I don’t know. I’m not entirely sure how we got here. Howard, you don’t happen to have any such devices that could create a black hole, do you?”

“Not in my study, I don’t,” replied Howard. “Captain America himself!”

“Who knew Mr Ego’s dad was such a fan of Cap?” asked Clint, highly amused at the sight he was seeing before him.

“I did,” said Natasha.

“Yeah but you know everything about everyone.”

“Does someone wanna fill me in?” asked Sam.

“Later.”

“Sir, I do believe we are in the wrong place. I must return to my Ana. She may need my assistance,” said Jarvis. “Pleasure to meet you, Mr Rogers. I have heard a great deal of things about you.” He shook Steve’s hand.

“I’m afraid we never met,” said Steve. “But if you’re a friend of Peggy’s, you’re a friend of mine.” Howard coughed. “And Howard.” Peggy shared a knowing look with Jarvis. “Peggy, do you even know what year it is?”

“Yes. It’s 1947.”

“Oh boy,” said Clint.

They’d all been crowded around by the doorway to the meeting room, giving Steve space to reminisce with his old friends. However, sensing where this was heading, Clint decided to sit down at the table. Wanda and Sam followed, whilst Natasha remained precisely where she’d been stood before, eyeing them up with an unwavering precaution.

Steve sighed and dropped his head, wishing more than anything it truly was 1947. “Peggy, it’s 2015.”

Peggy gasped, grabbing onto the back of a chair. Jarvis was stunned into silence, opening and closing his mouth like a fish. Howard was the first to collapse into a chair, half shocked they’d travelled into the future, half amazed at the prospect. As a scientist, he was busy assessing how such an occurrence had happened.

Steve reached out to hold her steady. It didn’t help. “How is this…” Peggy took a deep shuddering breath. “How did…” She tried again, closing her eyes this time. “How?”

“We don’t know,” answered Steve, glancing over his shoulder to look at the others.

“We need Tony or Bruce to tell us. They’re the scientists,” said Natasha.

“A black hole sent them here,” said Vision.

“Thank you Vision. We gathered that,” said Clint, rolling his eyes. “The question is, why did a black hole appear and send them to this time?”

Howard now looked more quizzical than confused. “Jarvis, I’ll need a drink.” Jarvis still stood stock still. “Jarvis?”

“Steve, do you have any alcohol for Howard?” asked Peggy after looking at Jarvis’ frozen form. She walked over to Jarvis, concerned for her friend’s state.

“I’ll get the finest brandy Tony owns,” said Clint, happy to leave the room. He stood up, prepared to leave. However, before he could, Vision walked through the wall. “I hate when he does that.”

“Did that… did it just…” asked Jarvis, finally collapsing into a chair. He looked like he’d aged several years since they’d first entered.

 _Was that a side effect of time travel? It aged you faster?_ wondered Peggy, gently easing her friend into his chair. He held his head in his hands, mumbling about his dear Ana. Peggy looked back to Steve, who seemed torn up still over seeing his sweetheart stood before him. She quickly glanced at Howard, who seemed to be trying to figure out why they were here. A few moments later, Vision reappeared, this time through the door, with a bottle of alcohol. He gave the bottle to Howard, who drank a large quantity of it.

“We should call Tony,” said Sam. “I’m no expert in dealing with daddy issues, but he deserves to know.”

“Call Rhodey first. He’ll help,” said Natasha.

“Who’s Tony?” asked Peggy.

“A scientist. Peg, can I talk to you for a minute?” asked Steve. She nodded, following him outside the room. “Tony is Howard Stark’s son.” He’d dropped his voice, avoiding her eyes.

Peggy felt her mouth open, although she hadn’t been aware it’d happened. Howard Stark would have a son in the future. That was a fact she now couldn’t ignore. She wondered whether Howard would actually settle down with one woman and raise their son together, or whether he’d impregnate a woman and abandon her. She doubted Howard would sink that low, but it wouldn’t surprise her.

“This keeps getting crazier,” she said, putting her hands on her hips. “Should we tell him?”

“Tony and Howard didn’t exactly have a great relationship.”

“That doesn’t surprise me. Howard has a knack for pushing those closest to him away. It’s not intentional, but he’s so arrogant and…” she trailed off, noticing Steve’s half smile. “Tell me his son isn’t…”

“Yeah, he is,” said Steve. “He reminds me of Howard in a lot of ways.”

Peggy shook her head. “Like father, like son. Is he coming?”

“He should be. This could go very wrong.”

“I can imagine.” Peggy stared at Steve. “I just… I can’t believe you… you…” She gulped down the lump forming in her throat.

“I know. Seventy years too late.”

Peggy half smiled, before looking down at the ground. She blinked back her tears, not wanting to ruin her makeup. Steve did the same, not wanting her to know just how crushing this all was for him. “You know, you never did owe me that dance.”

Steve smiled fondly at a time past, where a dance with Peggy would’ve been the best thing in his life. He’d still have Bucky, and the three of them would be able to spend all the time in the world together. A future that would no longer be thanks to circumstances out of his control. She’d marry, have children, and develop Alzheimer’s by the time he knew her in this time. In a hospital bed, she was stuck in a past she could never return to.

“Well, I could owe you that dance now,” said Steve. “For my best lady.”

“That would be lovely. My only problem is Howard. Lord knows what’ll happen if he’s let loose in the future.”

“Tony will look after him.”

“If Tony is anything like his father, two of them is a terrible idea. I can’t leave Jarvis with two of them. He’s already got his hands full with Howard.”

“Is there a project Howard could work on?”

“So long as it doesn’t feature females, he’ll stay focused. There was something I was working on.”

“He could continue on doing that then?”

Peggy lightly bit her lip. “It involved a club. The arena club.” Steve looked blankly at her. “It was a man’s only club. Howard was going to infiltrate it, with me of course. I wanted to know why two people were associated with it. But if we’re in the future, there’s not much we can do about it now.” She sighed. “They never trained me for this.”

“They never trained me to survive after freezing for seventy years.”

“You seem to have managed.”

“I have some good people to help me.”

At that moment, a loud voice, followed by a pleading voice, echoed down the hallway. Tony Stark was storming down the hallway to the meeting room, a desperate Rhodey trying to keep up and talk sense into him. Steve tensed up, sensing exactly how Tony was feeling.

“Tony, you can’t-” begged Rhodey.

“This is my father! I have a lot to say to _him_!” shouted back Tony, focusing on Steve and the female by his side. _Wait, female?_ thought Tony. “Who’s the lady friend Cap?”

“Tony, calm down,” said Steve, taking a few steps forward. “You can’t go inside and-”

“My _father_ is inside. Father!”

“Tony-” began Steve, extending his arms in an effort to push Tony away when he came too near.

However, Tony had slowed down to a halt, centimetres from Steve. He looked over the woman before him. Her face was so familiar to him. He knew he knew that face. He _knew_ it. But why? Had his parents mentioned before? Yes, they had. In fact, she’d been to their home several times. A family friend.

“Do I know you?” asked Tony.

“I assume we meet in the future,” she replied, looking at Steve hesitantly.

“Yeah, we do. You’re a family friend. Peggy, right?”

Peggy nodded. Rhodey was relieved Tony had stopped his rampage, and took a deep breath in relief. Some sense had finally been knocked into him. His work had been done. Calming down Tony was a task in and of itself, and it wasn’t always easy to do so. “It’s a pleasure to meet you,” she said.

“I know, I’m amazing,” said Tony, but Steve noticed he lacked his usual level of witty arrogance. In fact, he almost seemed to say it with a sad nostalgia he’d never witnessed before in Tony.

“Just like your father,” said Peggy. She couldn’t quite believe what she was seeing. If she could make a Howard doppelgänger, this man would be his identical, minus a few differences. For one thing, he seemed to be older than Howard was currently. For another, he seemed to have a sadness in his eyes that could only come from a tragedy. Perhaps it was seeing her though. But there certainly was a hardness in his eyes. A hardness she’d witnessed in soldiers, hardened by the world they were now in. Whatever had happened to him, it’d shaped him into the man stood before her.

At the comment, Tony stiffened. Maybe it was true what they said. You turned into your parents, whether you wanted to or not. He’d always hoped he’d at least inherit something from his mother, but he could never place what that was. His father, as insufferable as he was, was a genius. He wanted to be like his father in ways, but he was beginning to wonder if he was totally like his father.

“Is he…” Tony trailed off, clearing his throat from the forming lump.

“Yes,” said Steve. “But Tony-”

Tony barged past Steve and entered the room. His eyes landed straight on Howard. He heard Steve say his name, but it sounded so vague, he wasn’t entirely sure he’d imagined it. He felt Steve’s hand on his shoulder, and someone else’s hand on his arm. A quick look down and he saw the hand belonged to Natasha. He wanted to smile, tell them thanks, but gratitude had never been his forte.

He’d assumed, upon seeing his father, he’d be furious. Angry at his workaholic father, who cared more for his work than his own son. Angry at his alcoholic father, who treasured his drink in a way he now did. Angry at his father, for all the bad things he’d ever done in his life towards him and his mother. He thought he’d hate the man sat before him, but he didn’t. Instead, he felt his heart contract painfully. Whilst part of him was furious, part of him almost choked on the emotions threatening to spill over. His father would be killed, and he’d never see him again. A young adult, left to figure out the world alone. He’d never prove himself to his father. Prove what he was capable of. He’d never see he had a genius son, who’d undoubtedly make him proud. Or so he hoped.

“Dad?” he asked, barely uttering the word aloud.

Howard didn’t appear to hear him, too busy looking at this man who looked so much like him. Had he just called him dad? _Him_? Yet, he couldn’t deny the eerie likeness, except older. Older than he was now. A beard that suited him. Maybe it’d suit him. His brown eyes, his hairstyle, his facial features.

“Howard, Jarvis, this is Tony,” announced Peggy.

“Jarvis?” asked Tony, assessing the other man he hadn’t noticed.

He looked over Howard’s butler, and felt his heart contract again. The man who’d looked after him when his father hadn’t. The man who’d been a second father to him when his father had been unavailable. The man he’d named his A.I. system after, and who was now whatever Vision was.

Nobody knew what to do or say. This was as awkward as whenever Bruce turned into Hulk. Did they help Tony? Did they leave him alone? Steve had tensed up beside Tony, keeping his hand firmly on his shoulder. Rhodey stood beside Tony, deciding he needed his best friend right now. Peggy stayed beside Steve, unable to move even if she wanted to. After all, this was her Steve. Without thinking, she put her hand inside his and squeezed, for reassurance. Steve squeezed back. Jarvis blinked blankly at Tony.

“Miss Carter, when are we returning? I must see Ana,” asked Jarvis, staring desperately at his friend.

“I don’t know if we can Jarvis,” answered Peggy. “That all depends on Howard and Tony.”

“Howard is a genius.” Howard lit up at Jarvis’ compliment. “He _will_ figure it out.”

“Oh God. There’s two of them,” muttered Clint as he saw Howard’s delight at the praise. Just like Tony when he received praise. They both adored and lived for compliments to fuel their egos.

Jarvis: the faithful, loyal butler. Even now. Tony smiled sadly at him, before shaking his head. “Do we even know how this happened? Or why?”

“The black hole appeared quite suddenly in this room,” said Vision.

“It could be possible to recreate a black hole in this room.”

“Tony, that’s too dangerous,” said Steve.

“So how do _you_ propose they get back?” Tony looked at Steve, searching for an alternative answer. Steve sighed, dropping his head. “Right. This black hole needs to be controlled so-”

“We don’t destroy the world,” finished Howard. _Like father, like son_ , thought Peggy. “Peg, is there any way we could use zero matter to recreate the black hole?”

“Howard, we don’t know where the zero matter went! We know Dr Wilkes disappeared through it and never appeared again. For all we know, it could lead to an alternate universe.”

“Well, if we learnt how to control it,” began Howard.

“It could send you back,” finished Tony. “It’s worth a shot.”

“Only if it could be contained,” said Steve. “I’m not endangering the entire planet.”

“Steve, we need to return to our time. Jarvis needs to be with his wife, Howard needs to… do whatever Howard does, and I need to solve this mystery. My friend is in danger. I’m not asking you to endanger the planet, but if there’s a chance for us to return, I want to take it.”

Steve nodded. “I have faith in Tony and Howard.”

“I did create you. My proudest achievement to date,” said Howard. Tony closed his eyes, trying not to feel the sting his words produced on him. He hated that it still hurt. Even after everything he’d achieved, seeing his father look at Steve in that way made him feel sick, angry, and unloved.

Tony turned to Steve, directing his next words at him. “I created almost everything in this building, not to mention creating renewable energy on a large scale. I _will_ do this.” He paused. “FRIDAY, I’ll need several items.”

“As you wish sir,” said the robotic voice.

Howard, Jarvis and Peggy looked startled by the robot’s voice, trying to discern where the sound was coming from. Looking smugly at his father, Tony turned and left the room, requesting items as he went. Howard perked up when he heard the mention of alcohol.

“I’m gonna join Tony. He seems like he could use some help,” said Howard as he sprang up, casually shoving his hands into his pockets, and casually hurrying towards the door.

“You aren’t just going for the alcohol are you?” asked Peggy, smiling at his antics.

“No, definitely not. Jarvis, keep me company,” ordered Howard, looking at his butler.

Jarvis stood, rolling his eyes when Howard turned back around. “I thought one of them was bad enough,” he said after Howard had left, and as he passed Peggy.

“I agree!” said Sam.

Jarvis ignored the remark and hurried after his master. Peggy shook her head. “I feel bad for Jarvis. I should probably keep him company.”

“Not yet. I won’t refuse my best girl her dance,” said Steve, holding his arm out for her to take. Smiling, she took up his offer, and allowed him to escort her away.

“Are they-” asked Rhodey, late to the party.

“I’d assume so,” said Natasha.

 

Tony sat on his chair, noticing his father’s stunned expression. He ran from one invention to the next, admiring and muttering as he did so. Despite looking quite exasperated, even Jarvis looked stunned by the future technology, although not quite to the same extent. He remained faithfully near the doorway, deciding he didn’t want to intrude. However, after a gentle nudge from Tony, even Jarvis was drawn to the Iron Man suit. Howard gawked at it, amazed such a suit existed in the future. He was amazed how far technology would come in the future, and unable to help himself, reached out and touched the shiny metal. Tony felt a swell of pride wash over him, unable to help it. He’d made his father proud. Finally.

“Da- Howard,” he said, correcting his mistake. “I think we should try to figure out a solution now.” Although, he secretly didn’t want them to. He wanted his father to fuel his ego.

Howard didn’t appear to hear him. “How does this machine work?”

Tony grinned, and decided now _he_ could show off, instead of his father, for once. Not that Tony had idolised his father and his many inventions. He just enjoyed being on the other side for once.

A few hours later, he’d explained away every invention he hosted in the room. Even simple contraptions such as a mobile phone interested them. Contraptions he took for granted. They’d seen a telephone before, but never a portable one, and certainly not one that could do all the things this contraption could do.

They were now busy figuring out a solution. Howard hadn’t been sure when Jarvis had left them, or even how many hours had passed by. Working with Tony had been so natural. He was much like him. They never spoke whilst they worked, and didn’t seem to remember about food or sleep. They did keep their alcohol filled up though, which helped greatly. To begin with, they’d barely spoken, except to bounce ideas off each other. However, as the time ticked on, Tony couldn’t resist asking his father questions about the 1940s.

“What do you do for fun?” he blurted out as he used a soldering iron to fix something on his suit. He could multitask, albeit not very well.

Howard shrugged. “Drinking. Inventing new things. Sleeping with women. I’ve recently been trying the director business. I’m quite enjoying it.”

Tony laughed. “Yes, I remember you-dad doing that.” He hoped his clumsy mistake hadn’t been picked up. He dared to glance over at Howard, and found he hadn’t noticed.

“Your father was a director?”

“It didn’t work out. He was a better inventor.”

“Smart man then?”

“Yeah, definitely.”

“Huh. Not as smart as me though. I invented a flying car.”

“You did?”

“Oh yes. Took a bit of perfecting, but it flies now. Hey, this formula is wrong.” Howard double checked his notes, before scribbling over the error. Tony frowned, and pulled the sheets towards him. He checked, and realised his father had been right.

“A flying car. I don’t know why I never thought of that,” said Tony.

“Oh, you should see it. There’s a mirror in the roof of the car. I can check my hair out when I lean my seat back fully. Well, and another woman’s body.”

Tony pondered for a second. “That’s actually a really good idea. I don’t say that lightly.”

“And I’m not impressed by other scientist’s inventions easily. You got talent kid,” said Howard.

“Thanks,” said Tony, smiling fondly at his father.

Bonding time had been so sparse when he was young. His father hadn’t been the most supportive father, and had been absent throughout his life. He spent hours working, neglecting important bodily functions and family events for his inventions. He drank so frequently, he didn’t think his father knew what sober was. Or at least, he didn’t know what sober was for long periods of time. Now, here his father was. He still drank, probably to the same extent he always had. He still worked as hard as ever, and much like he was now, he was neglecting himself once again.

 

Whilst Tony and Howard had been working, Steve had decided to catch up with Peggy and reminisce about the ‘old days’. They’d found a secluded spot. A place with a comfortable sofa and a bar. A fancy bar that, had Howard known about it, would’ve rushed in and poured himself a drink or two. Thankfully, he hadn’t, and her and Steve could enjoy one another’s company.

For her, these weren’t the ‘old days’. These were the current days. Still, Steve much preferred to hear about Peggy’s adventures and be taken back to his era than remember how heart breaking this would all be once again. Peggy, on the other hand, thoroughly enjoyed hearing about Captain America and his many adventures. He’d been used largely for propaganda during the war, so the fact he finally got to fight the bullies and bad guys put a smile on Peggy’s face. She was proud of him. She always had been.

“Most recently, Thompson has taken over the New York office. I let him take the credit, naturally. Underneath the pompous arse he can be, there’s a good man there. He allows his greed to cloud his judgement,” said Peggy.

“So you’re still based in New York?”

“No. I’ve been moved over to the California branch. Daniel Sousa has taken over. A very good man.”

Steve noticed her eyes glaze over slightly. The way they had done with him once. She’d moved on. That much had been clear. “Are you two…”

Peggy looked at Steve. “You still don’t know anything about women, do you?” Steve shook his head. “No, he’s engaged. She’s a lovely woman. He deserves that. A nice woman to take care of him. My life is hardly domestic.”

“You’re a catch.”

Peggy smiled. “Coming from muscle man.”

“Coming from the scrawny man you knew before.”

“What about you? Do you have anyone special in your life?”

“Not since you. But I have been frozen for seventy years.”

“That’s an excuse.”

“Well, have you dated anyone since?”

“I did go on a date recently. Dr Wilkes was very charming. I’m afraid I used him to aid my case though.”

Steve laughed. A hard, quick laugh. “That sounds like the Peggy Carter I know.”

“At least I’ve been on a few dates. You should try again.”

“You sound like Natasha. She’s been trying to set me up with someone.”

“Good. You can’t stay in the past Steve.”

“I wish I could. I wish I could come back with you, and go back to the way things were.”

“Why don’t you?”

“Bucky’s out there.”

“Bucky? As in James Barnes?”

“Yes.”

“He was quite a charmer, if I’m remembering right.”

“Yeah,” said Steve, dropping his head. Peggy took his hand gently in hers. “He’s not… he’s not quite the same.”

“He’s an ancient old man? You shouldn’t let grey hair put you off.” Peggy teased, but stopped upon seeing Steve’s serious expression

“No. He was brainwashed by HYDRA. He’s still out there, probably trying to forget what they did to him.”

They sat in silence for a few moments. Peggy didn’t know what to say. She’d heard about the heinous crimes HYDRA had committed during the war, and had been relieved Steve had destroyed them once and for all. She had questions to ask Steve about this, but decided to just comfort him for the time being. She squeezed his hand again, and he squeezed back, placing his other hand on top of hers. She gently pulled his head onto her shoulder, but he stood up and embraced her instead. It took her by surprise, but she easily relaxed into him.

Gently, they began to sway. Side to side. Peggy didn’t know when or how they’d ended up in a dancing position, but this was all she’d hoped for from Steve Rogers. A dance. A simple dance she’d value in years to come. He held her close, and she gripped tightly. They stared into each other’s eyes, never wanting to forget the face they saw before them. Peggy’s red lips. Steve’s blue eyes. Peggy’s wavy curls. Steve’s blonde hair, pushed up at the front. That was a new development. He used to brush it to the side, like everyone else in the 1940s.

Peggy still looked like his Peggy, whereas Steve looked different. More modern.

“I wish we could’ve been together Steve,” said Peggy, resting her head on his chest. She could hear his heartbeat beneath his chiselled abs.

“So do I Peg. So do I.”

She didn’t know when the tears had gently begun to drop on her face, but they had. Once they’d started, she couldn’t convince them to stop. She didn’t want to make a sound, and allowed Steve’s heartbeat to calm her down again. Steve closed his eyes, ignoring his heart breaking as he saw each memory from his past flash before his eyes. Laughing with Bucky. Flirting with Peggy. Peggy firing her gun at his shield when he’d done something wrong. Bucky and Peggy never allowing him to do anything stupid or irrational.

“At least I owed my best lady her dance,” said Steve.

Peggy made a noise, before smiling. She was happy. Truly happy. It seemed so unfair, to snatch this away from her. But Daniel needed her. She pulled away and looked at Steve again.

Neither knew when they’d leant towards each other and kissed, but they had. Passionately. Peggy would argue it became rather heated. In fact, had it not been for Jarvis, she could guess exactly where this would lead.

Jarvis coughed loudly before speaking. “Mr Stark and Mr… Tony, have found a solution.”

“Already?!” asked Peggy. “Howard, you genius!”

“Well, it’ll take a while to… happen. But yes, they may have found something.”

“Thank you Mr Jarvis.”

Jarvis left, deciding he didn’t want to witness what might happen next. Once the door was closed, the pair smiled at each other before continuing where they left off.

 

They’d all gathered back into the meeting room, each sat in a chair around the table. Tony and Howard excitedly explained their solution, dumbing it down after they saw everyone’s confused expressions. Vision would be an integral part to their plan, and would somehow help create another portal for them to disappear into.

It was all very chaotic, but at the very least, Steve and Peggy knew what this meant.

“Steve,” said Peggy. She tried to say something else. Anything else. But no words would form.

“Peggy,” said Steve. He desperately wanted to beg her to stay, but he knew he couldn’t do that. Just like he couldn’t return to 1947 with her. Not without Bucky. It would feel wrong, to abandon his best friend.

“We’ll see each other again,” said Peggy, holding Steve’s hands.

“Yes, we will,” said Steve, kissing her one last time. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her tightly to him. Peggy wrapped her arms into his hair. So smooth.

Some felt awkward, and glanced away as an act of privacy. Others, on the other hand, gawked and watched in interest. They were about to lose each other again, and nobody wanted to part either of them. They didn’t want to be responsible for what was about to happen.

It was Steve who broke the moment, gently pulling away. They hugged once more before Peggy turned to the portal. “Goodbye Steve Rogers,” she said, her voice cracking.

“Goodbye Peggy Carter,” said Steve, his voice also cracking.

 

They let go of one another. Peggy walked over to the portal. Before she stepped over, tears now full on streaming down her face, she glanced over and took in Steve’s face for one last time. The man she loved. Her scrawny soldier, gone. Again. She wept as she stepped through, hoping this would work.

She was more than a little relieved to find herself back in Howard’s office. It was as she gripped the familiar hardwood table she broke down crying. Jarvis had stepped through next, and after being visibly relieved he’d survived, he rushed over to Peggy and pulled her into his arms. Howard was the last one through, taking a few moments longer to return than the others. Upon seeing Peggy, with a few tears in his own eyes, he strode over, poured himself and Peggy a drink, and downed his, before pouring himself several more. Peggy didn’t think a drink would cure her broken heart, but she appreciated the gesture all the same.

After what felt like an eternity crying in Jarvis’ arms, she sniffled, and downed several glasses worth of alcohol. Her and Howard, in their drunken stupor, reminisced about the war days, laughing about stupid things that had happened. Jarvis dutifully stood by and ensured neither of them did anything too stupid. This would be a long night, and he had to return to Ana.

 

Steve disappeared from the meeting room as soon as Howard had stepped through. As much as he appreciated Howard complimenting him, he’d felt his heart break yet again from the woman he’d never be with. The only woman he’d ever wanted, gone. Just like Bucky. His only hold onto the past, gone. Vanished.

He’d found the bar quite quickly, but had refrained from drinking. He knew Natasha had followed him, and was going to console him, but he didn’t want to hear it. He was shocked when Natasha left and Tony took her place instead, sitting on the other sofa, after pouring them both a glass of alcohol.

“I don’t drink,” said Steve glumly.

“That’s not what dad said,” said Tony. “Apparently, you used to drink before legal age. It was good to hear a side of you that wasn’t all goody goody.” Tony took a large swig of his drink, crinkling his face when the aftertaste hit.

Steve half smiled. “Howard was a good man.”

“And I’m not?”

“I didn’t say that. In some ways, I think you’re a better man than he was.”

Tony grunted. “You were all my dad ever went on about. The great Captain America.” He took another swig.

“I’m sorry Tony. I never asked to be Captain America.”

“You and Peggy. You really liked her?”

“I loved her. I’ll always love her Tony.”

“She was a good person. Growing up, when she wasn’t busy, she was a good friend to me. Jarvis was there the most. He looked after me when my father was too busy to do so. My mother tried on her own, but she struggled. Jarvis and his wife, Ana, looked after me, ensured I was well looked after. They never had kids of their own, but I was like their child. They always put me first.”

“I never knew Jarvis,” said Steve. “He seems like a good man though.”

“Did Peggy speak highly of him? Or were you two too busy ‘catching up’?”

“It’s not like that Tony.”

“I don’t blame you. If that was the last chance with Pepper, I would.”

“How are things-”

“The brave and wonderful Captain America! His proudest achievement! Nothing I did could compare to Captain America.”

Steve sighed, realising a long night was ahead of them both. Tony would rant and berate his father, whilst Steve would sadly reminisce about Peggy Carter, the love of his life. Neither were sure if the other was listening, or even cared, but they appreciated the company. In that moment in time, they understood each other better than they ever would.


End file.
